A transparent resin compression plate is used for positioning in mammography. For the positioning, a radiology technician thins and evens out a breast of a subject with his or her hands and broadens the mammary glands. To keep this condition, the radiology technician fixes the breast using the compression plate.
The present inventor studied the conventional compression plate and found that there was room for improvement in the compression plate in the following respect, though no particular problem occurs when it is normally used.
The transparent resin compression plate may stick to the skin of the chest wall of a subject because its surface is slick. When the compression plate moves down, it is likely that the skin of the chest wall will be pulled downward, which can inflict pain on the subject and cause the skin to peel. Since the conventional compression plate may stick to the skin of the chest wall, it can be improved.
The object is to provide a compression plate which does not stick to the skin of the chest wall of a subject to relieve the subject of pain when the compression plate moves down, an X-ray diagnostic apparatus including the compression plate, and a method of manufacturing the compression plate.